


About Fucking Time Dumbasses

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Omega/Beta, Purring, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, they're adults don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He didn’t want to move. He was warm, comfy, and Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to feel ashamed over how much he loves the weight pressing against his back.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 25





	About Fucking Time Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He didn’t want to move. He was warm, comfy, and Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to feel ashamed over how much he loves the weight pressing against his back. 

The smell of Akiteru’s shower gel fills his nose as he brings the blanket tighter around him, pulling it slowly, careful movements, and tugs so as not to wake the other until he feels completely surrounded again. He’d be mortified if he was caught doing this, burying his face into the pillow as he pulls the blanket over his head but in the half-asleep haze he didn’t care. Their scent has always made him feel safe, not that the Beta knew that. He’s pretty sure Kei’s figured it out by now but he could live with that as long as his friend never brought it up. 

Sighing contentedly, Yamaguchi felt himself slipping back into the void of sleep. He was jostled awake a bit when Akiteru muttered in their sleep before rolling around to face him. He blinked his eyes open a ways but they fell closed again as Akiteru's face presses into the back of his neck, their warm breath tickling the skin there. Too far gone to realize what he was doing, Yamaguchi purrs softly, his throat vibrating as he pressed his back into their chest. He felt a hand slid up his side and arm, a thumb swiping lazily as the hand reached the curved of his shoulder. Akiteru sighed into his neck again as their hand slid over his side again, inching toward his chest. The arm fell limp around him, hand smacking the mattress softly, and he yawned, listening to the sound of their heavy, even breathing as they drifted off again. 

He wasn't too far behind them when Kei stumbled past the doorway sleepily, on their way to the bathroom from the couch they’d slept on when they glanced into the bedroom. Rolling their eyes they muttered ‘Bout fuckin’ time, dumbasses,’ to themself as they closed the door and trudged down the hall.


End file.
